Ser padre
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que Naruto siempre tuvo muchos sueños, ser reconocido, tener amigos, rescatar a Sasuke, terminar la guerra...sobre todo eso, estaba ser Hokage. Por eso nunca pensó que en algún momento de su vida tuviera un sueño mas grande, claro hasta que vio al pequeño bulto rubio en sus manos y fue cuando lo supo. aunque fuera Hokage su corazón siempre seria primero de Bolt Y Hinata.


_Chicos de verdad lo intento, tengo varias historias que actualizar atrasadas…pero no puedo más que escribir historias sobre el final de Naruto y esta idea me rondo durante toda la noche._

_Naruto no me pertenece…si así fuera no hubiera terminado nunca T.T_

**Ser padre**

Naruto desde niño siempre fue rechazado por el resto de la aldea, despreciado y llenando de terror los corazones de los que le rodeaban por el Kyubi. Durante los años su deseo de ser reconocido lo hicieron soñar con el puesto de Hokage, deseaba con todo su ser que todos pudieran ver que él no era malo, que valía la pena, que podía llegar a ser alguien importante.

Con el tiempo ese sueño fue creciendo, pero ahora no solo para ser reconocido, quería proteger a sus amigos (había conseguido unos muy buenos), dentro de su ser quería proteger la aldea que tanto lo odiaba, pero es que ahora estaba llena de personas que lo apoyaban.

Con el tiempo el deseo de ser Hokage fue tomando menos importancia, debido a que Sasuke (su hermano) había decidido abandonar a la aldea, su nuevo deseo más fuerte era el de rescatarlo de toda esa oscuridad….traerlo de vuelta a la aldea y volver a ser una familia junto a Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei.

Fue bastante difícil y debió perseverar contra sus miedos.

También estaba su deseo de traer paz al mundo ninja, deseaba hacer realidad lo que Ero-senin siempre quiso.

Pero lo logro.

Trajo de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea, logro detener la guerra.

Pero aún no se convertía en hokage.

Aun debía que trabajar duro.

Pero nuevamente ese sueño se pospuso un poco.

Porque había otro sueño que lo atormentaba primero.

Nombre y apellido.

Hinata Hyuga.

A pesar de haber estado enamorado de Sakura toda su vida, sin lugar a duda jamás se convirtió en un deseo que dejara por ser hokage. En cambio ahora estaba en duda de que hacer, ser hokage desde niño siempre fue su sueño más grande…pero Hinata también lo era.

Quería amarla, quería estar junto a ella en cada momento…quería una familia a su lado.

Pero convertirse en hokage era dejar de lado a su familia, poner en una pesa su persona y en otra la aldea.

Pensar primero en la aldea.

Por eso cuando tuvo a Bolt entre sus brazos por primera vez, lloro agriamente al saber la soledad que el niño experimentaría al ser su hijo.

Como Konohamaru al ser el nieto del tercero.

-Naruto-llamo una suave voz a su lado.

Él se negó a levantar la vista del pequeño bulto entre sus manos, incluso podía ver una cabellera rubia en esa cabecita.

¿Qué más heredaría su hijo de él?

-Naruto-hablo más alto Hinata.

Contra su voluntad alzo su rostro para verla. Acostada en la cama de un hospital después de varias horas de labor de parto…estaba cansada, pero incluso en ese estado sus ojos brillaban con el amor que siempre tenía para él.

-todo estará bien-hablo ella con una sonrisa.

Pero Naruto mordió su labio.

Kakashi lo había nombrado su sucesor…en cualquier momento él se volverá hokage.

Su sueño de niño ahora se volvía su pesadilla.

No quería escoger entre su familia o la aldea.

Porque su corazón siempre escogería su familia.

Pero su deber seria la aldea.

-no lo estará-dijo de forma agria.

Pero una mano cariñosa toco su mejilla.

Sus defensas se quebraron al sentir la cálida mano de su esposa en su mejilla. No pudo resistirlo y se apoyó más en la fuerza que ella le brindaba. Con su mano aun existente le tomo la que ella sostenía en su mejilla, solamente para que ella no la soltara.

Ella le miraba con una gran determinación.

-Bolt estará en una familia llena de amor Naruto, todo estará bien-

-cuando sea Hokage…-

-Bolt será fuerte y comprenderá que tienes un deber-

-yo no quiero separarme de ustedes-

Sabía que era de niños llorar por eso, pero no podía evitar ser sincero frente a su esposa.

La verdad estaba lleno de miedo.

Pero Hinata no lo juzgaba, ella había visto lo peor de él y lo mejor, ella lo amaba y jamás lo dejaría…lo apoyaría con su vida.

Ella solamente le dejaba llorar y que sacara todos sus miedos.

-si algo malo pasa le dirás que la aldea también es tu familia-hablo la ahora Uzumaki a su esposo.

Naruto no pareció muy convencido.

-¿Qué si no entiende?-pidió con voz algo ahogada por las lágrimas anteriores.

Hinata sonrió enternecida de su esposo.

-le dirás que él es un ninja y lo entenderá porque es fuerte-dijo ella con la mirada enternecida.

Naruto solamente sonrió al verla con algo de tristeza en sus ojos...pero sobre todo amor.

Luego volteo a ver al bulto en su otra mano (la que era una creación de Tsunade), él bebe seguía durmiendo ignorante de las preocupaciones de sus padres.

En ese momento se dio cuenta.

-Bolt yo soy tu padre Naruto-hablo el rubio bajando la mano de Hinata.

Aun así la tenía sin soltarla.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba a su hijo.

-mi sueño siempre fue ser hokage y pronto lo seré-continuo viendo a su hijo recién nacido.

Había algo que su corazón le decía.

-pero jamás olvides que mi más grande sueño eres tú y Hinata-chan-termino con una gran sonrisa marca Naruto.

Hinata estaba enternecida que sintió que lloraría. Pero solamente se quedó en silencio observando como Naruto cargaba a Bolt con una gran felicidad y orgullo que todo padre tiene.

Ahora eran una familia.

Por eso Naruto sabía que no importaba que fuera hokage.

En su corazón estaba primero ser padre.

Un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

**Fin**

_A mí me gusto y espero a ustedes también :D desde que vi el final, me pareció que Naruto actuó de forma correcta con su hijo, pero también pensé que debió ser muy duro para él ya que su infancia fue dolorosa…así que hay salió mi gran Hina-chan que debió ayudarle como su esposa y ahí salió esta idea _

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
